


Good Morning

by anakincanchokemethanks



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Also He Eats Her Pussy When She's Asleep, F/M, I Say Mild Dubious Consent When Anakin Only Enters Reader's Dream W/Out Permission, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakincanchokemethanks/pseuds/anakincanchokemethanks
Summary: Anakin notices you have a rather explicit dream, so he decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Anakin does eat out the reader w/out her specifically giving consent, but it's implied. Basically.

Anakin stirs, long, blonde lashes flutters lazily over a pair of drowsy blue eyes.

With squinted eyes, he looks at his surroundings, finding himself in his apartment. It was morning time, apparently, the buzz of the city of Coruscant seemed to have awoken him. He could hear the speeders zoom by from outside his window, the sounds of irritated drivers yelling and chanting at the traffic to hurry up.

He groans at the sunlight peeking through the blinds, already irritated that it decided to shine directly onto his face. He shields the sun with his metal arm, instinctively looking to his right to get away from the harsh blinding light.

Though, when he turns to his right, he's immediately drawn away from his irritation.

He sighs in content, the raw radiance of your beauty made a small smile tug on the outer corners of his lips. He lowers his metal hand, letting the light hit his face once again, except this time, he was distracted enough to not care that the light may have been blinding him.

His eyes scan your body, admiring the soft glow of the golden sunlight tracking your skin, how your mouth hung lazily open, your arms tucked underneath your pillow, his T-shirt wrapped around you in a frenzy.

He chuckles, leaning down to press a kiss to your temple while thinking to himself. You had always claimed and sworn that you weren't a pretty sleeper, but he liked to think differently. Then again, you were always beautiful to him, no matter the time of day or situation.

He leans down once more and presses his lips to your forehead, except this time he feels something inside of him click, a tingling sensation runs down his spine, almost like a zap of electricity.

He pulls his head back abruptly, wondering what in the universe that was.

He looks down at his metal arm, wondering if it was malfunctioning. With a raised eyebrow, he examines it, twisting and turning it around, only to conclude that nothing was wrong with it.

Well? What was it?

He thinks for a few seconds, letting his eyes wander over your face in search of the issue.

_Maybe it has to do something with the Force._

Experimentally, he slowly takes his flesh hand out from under the covers and hovers it over your head, pondering. He disliked using the Force on you without your permission, but... He was curious. Besides, you're asleep. It would be quick and easy. At least, he hopes.

He closes his eyes and calls out to the Force, harnessing its power before entering your mind.

He lets the Force guide him, a surge of energy weaves through your mind, trying to find the source of this new-found electricity that happened to be occurring.

Anakin had to admit to himself that he'd never really done this before, at least, not entered someone's mind without their permission, or while they were sleeping, for that matter. He'd done some of it, except it was just healing practice. He was never good at that, but that was probably the extent to which this would occur.

He continues with his journey, carefully treading through your mind so that way he wouldn't wake you up. He furrows his eyebrows together, feeling a shift in the Force, where some sort of energy seems to be calling him.

He decides to follow it, continuing to tread carefully. As he nears, he begins to see some sort of image appear.

Was this your dream state?

He thinks to himself that he should back out and leave you to your privacy, but whatever was in the image was calling his name.

He decides to persist, moving forward even more carefully than before.

Slowly, the image becomes clear, allowing for the reason as to why the Force was calling to him also to become clear.

You were dreaming of _him_.

Not necessarily just him, though. No, you were dreaming of both of you. Naked. Him, on top of you, you, writhing underneath him, his cock slowly drilling in and out of you with your hands pinned over your head by Anakin's metal hand while the other one gripped your side for good measure.

_Holy shit._

He never would've guessed you were dreaming that if he hadn't entered your mind. No wonder he felt that spark-- _you needed him._

He's tempted to keep watching the show, but the more he stays here, the more he feels like he's going to have more of a chance to wake you up.

He makes the decision to leave, moving out carefully just as he did when he entered your mind.

Once he's out, he opens his eyes, finding his heart thudding against his chest, and you, sleeping peacefully as ever.

If it were him in this situation, he knows he'd be moving or mumbling something under his breath. But no, you're quiet as a mouse.

He stills, eyeing you, wondering what was happening now in your head. He clenches his jaw at the thought of you under him just like you pictured. For some reason, he felt... Nervous. He wasn't sure why, but apparently the growing erection in his pants was deciding his thoughts for him.

Impulsively, he wanted to touch you. That much was apparent. Obviously. But another part of him wanted to wait until you were awake so he could bring his thoughts to the table. He was anxious, though. What if you woke up and he brought it up and you got mad that he had entered your mind without your permission?

Anakin bit the inside of his cheek, eyes raking over your still body, wondering how in the world he could solve this problem.

You needed him, and he... He definitely needed you now.

Slowly, he allows his emotions decide for him, throwing all logic out of the door. His left hand finds your hip, where calloused, padded fingers find the hem of the T-shirt, lifting it carefully.

Testing the waters, he slowly presses circles into your skin, feeling burning embers rise beneath his fingers, red ribbons of heat fly through his arm and to his heart and down to his dick.

Just this much of a soft touch made his body heat rise, and he was aching for more.

He looks up at your face to see if anything has changed, and surprisingly, he finds that you're still peacefully asleep.

He chuckles, admiring your commitment to staying in that deep sleep.

To be fair, though, you had come home last night terribly tired and ready to hit the bed as soon as you walked into the door. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't really surprised that you had managed to stay asleep through all of this.

Anakin shifts his eyes down your body, looking at the way the peaks on your breasts were hard and firm, peeking ever so slightly through the white fabric. He smirks to himself, thinking of taking a breast into his mouth with the fabric in his lips, sucking intently to create some friction.

Though he'd probably have to wait until you were awake for that.

He lets his eyes wander back down over your body, stopping when he found the comforter covering up the lower half of your body.

He takes his other arm and removes the comforter from your body, eyes flicking up to your face and back down to make sure you weren't moving. As much as he'd want you awake, he really was afraid of waking you up.

Blue flaming rings of fire move deftly over your body, wandering down and down until he comes to a stop to see a pair of rather feminine panties soaked.

He swallows. This situation was getting better by the second.

Hungry, plump, pink lips open slowly, tongue swiping across them as he imagines your taste on them. The feeling of your skin on his lips, how he'd be coated in your shine, and how he'd groan at the enjoyment of his tongue being lathered into your pussy.

Then, just like that, he made a decision. He was going to eat you out while you're asleep. Besides, if you did wake up, at least you'd wake up to his head in-between your thighs.

He carefully pulls your body over to him with the Force, laying you closer to him so he wouldn't have to make the bed shift so much.

Large hands push apart your thighs and he props himself up onto his palms that lay on each side of you, chest hovering over your pelvic area, knees fixed in between your legs.

He pushes the T-shirt up over your stomach, bending down to press kisses on to your skin.

His lashes flutter at the feeling of your skin on his lips. _Stars_ , it felt so heavenly. He dares to brush his tongue on to your skin, tasting you there.

Hot, needy breaths fall from the Jedi's lips as he continues his trek of now open-mouthed kisses pampering all over your stomach.

He leans down as he nears your pelvis, hands finding your lower back and wrapping them under there, now laying his body down on to the mattress.

He resumes with his trail of hot, needy kisses, deep blue eyes close at the feeling of your skin on his tongue, moving across your body with so much fervency that he hadn't even realized he stumbled upon your panty line.

His eyelids flutter open and he takes a metal finger and slips it under the hemline, tugging it down and out of the way, carefully slipping them off of your legs, tossing the panties aside carelessly.

His kisses move back down and over your thigh, his hands move from behind your back and slips them underneath your thighs, pulling them towards his face.

He's tempted to leave marks and decides against it but instead satisfies himself by squeezing the flesh of your thighs, metal fingers digging roughly in hopes to bring bruises there.

He must've done something because he hears you shift and groan to which he flicks his eyes up to, but only to find you turning your head with eyebrows furrowed. You weren't awake yet, but apparently stirring.

He sighs, returning his kisses to your thighs before moving to his desired destination.

He has to withhold a low groan from escaping his throat when he sees how wet you are. Sleek, shiny lubricant covers your folds, seeping out of your pussy and onto the sides of your thighs from you had them previously pressed together.

He moves a flesh finger from under your thigh and grazes it over your lips, feeling the soft wet skin mesh under his fingers. He slowly brings the tip of his finger over the rim of your lips, carefully tracing it, afraid he'd tear the precious tissue if he even scraped it with what little fingernails he had.

He collects some of the lubricant that lied there, bringing it up to his lips before taking his fingers into his mouth, tasting you there.

You didn't taste like the wild space fruit found on extravagant jungle planets or the sweet, delectable Jogan fruit that came in those glass cartridges here on Coruscant. No, you'd only taste like that if you willingly ate that fruit, but instead tasted a little like a tangy tart. It was somewhat bitter, but yet, still tasted like the smell of sex after a heated, passionate session. It was beautiful, and Anakin _loved_ it.

Finally, he moves his mouth on to your nub, letting the flat of his tongue move upward motions over it, letting his spit drip all over it carelessly.

 _Force_ , he could never get enough of this.

Starving lips make contact with your clit, wrapping them around it and sucking gently, feeding into his own hormonal desires.

You, of course, had begun stirring. You'd toss your head back and forth, wondering what the sensation was that was going on in between your legs.

You figured that it was just the dream that was making your throb, but... Something was up.

Anakin sensed that you were almost awake now, smirking against your folds while he kept his pace with his lips. He decides to have some fun with your state, this time actually aiming to wake you up since you were almost there anyway.

He takes a metal finger and brushes it over the lips, cold ice meeting warm, wet heat. He keeps at this, letting his cold fingers circle over your pussy, praying you'd wake up any moment now.

Then, just as he predicted, you woke up with a soft gasp, eyes flicking open to stare at the ceiling, stomach retracting and protracting, fast breaths cycled underneath his work.

He chuckles, removing his lips from your nub, allowing you to adjust to the surprising sensation.

"Good morning," he muses, keeping the pace of his metal finger.

Bewildered, you look down and see the sandy blonde tucked in-between your thighs, sighing as you realize as to why you woke up with such aggressive pleasure.

"Anakin..."

"What?" The cheeky Jedi looks up and makes eye contact with you, his lips coated in his own saliva and your slick. "Can't even get a good morning back?"

"No... It's just... " You let your words trail off, your own emotions too excited to comprehend the situation at hand. While you were sleeping, you noticed an insane amount of pleasure below, and you thought it was because of your rather exciting dream, but to wake up to Anakin actually taking action between your legs was unexpected, and well, very surprising.

"Just what?" He removes his metal finger from your entrance and moves his lips down there, his tongue laps at your hole diligently.

Your mouth drops open at the wet, soft feeling of his tongue on your pussy, and immediately you arch your back into his mouth to which he hums contently.

" _Stars_ , Anakin, good morning," you finally say, your mind settling down into the pleasure of his hot mouth on you.

"That's what I thought."

He makes that remark punctuated as he _finally_ slips his tongue into your pussy, circling the walls and tasting every damn inch of your insatiable sin.

You make the move to fist your fingers into his hair, moaning at his skilled lips and tongue, almost pushing his head down further into your entrance.

He seems to smirk at that, strong fingers curl into your thighs, pulling them tighter around his head so you're locked down now, unable to move.

You whine, wanting to kick and with because of the beautiful pleasure, but Anakin denies you of any of that.

"You can move all you want, but your legs have to stay still for me, pretty girl. Got it?" He looks up at you once again, and you whimper, nodding your head while you admire his perfect pink lips that are covered in your wet mess.

"Thank you," he mutters, moving his face back down to your hole where he fills it back up with his thick tongue, darting in and out, pulling it from the base of your lips and to the top of them before slipping them back in.

God, you didn't think you'd wake up to this, this morning but you welcomed it eagerly--lifting your hips up into his mouth, pushing his head down until his nose would stay buried there, finding his curly locks of hair and pulling them until you elicited long groans from him--everything felt so _right._

As much as he enjoyed having his tongue buried in your walls, he pulls away and moved his tongue out of you, making you whimper at the loss of contact.

"Don't worry, I know," he mumbles, wrapping his lips over your nub once again, sucking at the bundle of nerves that occupied the space there.

You huffed, letting your head fall into the pillows, feeling so hot and so worked up. You felt close, but you weren't there, yet, anyway.

You dared to look down at what Anakin was doing and found him, lashes fluttering, lips so pink and so swollen and wet and perfect, tongue now coming into play to swipe and press and prod at the soft nub that lied there.

_Oh fuck._

He seemed to have noticed you looking at him so he looked back up at you. Hot rings of blue fire met with yours, and for a split second Anakin lifted his head, and you wondered what he was going to do until you saw him push the skin on your clitoral hood apart, where he licks his lips and gathers a bunch of saliva in his mouth, and _then_ , then he spits on to your nub, making you jolt and gasp at this new technique.

_Holy fuck. Holy fuck._

You gawk at him. He knew what he was doing and it was driving you insane. It was too much.

Too hot, too much eye contact, too much of _this_.

You lay back down and sigh, tearing your eye contact away from him. The sight of him eating you out was hot enough, but him _spitting_ on to your nub and resuming to lick you up like that wasn't some hot shit was baffling.

"Nu-uh," you hear him mumble beneath you but you don't dare look.

You feel his tongue come off of you and you whine but are met with his face when he crawls on top of you.

You turn your head away from him, afraid you'd orgasm right there if you looked at him any longer.

"Baby, none of that," he says softly, his flesh fingers find your chin and turn you towards him.

 _Shit._ There he was, in all golden glory, face covered in your shine. Holy fuck.

"I want you looking at me when I taste you, alright?"

You swallow thickly, eyes wondering his wet features.

"Alright."

He smirks, planting a wet kiss on your lips. "Good girl, thank you."

He moves back down to his spot, his lips quickly finding your nub all over again. This time, you do as he says and keep eye contact with him while he eats you out.

You could feel the fire begin to burn within you, your stomach beginning to clench at all of the sensations.

Anakin's rough grip on your thighs, him squeezing and letting it go and then squeezing again, his hair tickling the pillowy flesh down there, the feeling of his bangs that rested over your pelvis, the feeling of his tongue lapping at your nub, his moans vibrating against your pussy, and now, _fuck_ , now his left hand had moved to rub circles over your folds, prepping them to move inside of you.

Your breathing begins to move faster, feeling that fire that was kindling in your stomach now becoming a roaring flame.

You begin to buck your hips against his face, and he takes notice of his, letting his fingers finally slip inside of you where he matches the pace of your hips, his lips staying sealed around your nub.

You were so close, all of this pleasure building up made you move and moan ever so loudly, driving you off of a cliff.

You moved backward, the pleasure being too great but of course, Anakin follows you, keeping his promise to himself to make you finish.

You instinctively grip his hair in response. Your stomach clenches and tightens, your forehead begins to break out into a sweat and your chest is moving impossibly fast now--god you were just, almost there--

And then, then he adds another finger, moving it quickly and finally, white cosmos burn in the back of your eyes, the feeling of stars crashing moves over your body. You let out a loud shriek of moaning Anakin's name, bucking your hips involuntarily for the last time up into the air, your orgasm washing over you allowing you to finally cum, hot, white juices drip down from your hole and seep perfectly into Anakin's mouth.

"Did so good for me," he mumbles, cleaning you up with his tongue. "So _good_."

"Anakin... _Fuck_." You thought you had something to say but nothing came to mind. Only the feeling of coming down from your high was a good enough thought.

"What? Did I leave you speechless?" He chuckles, spreading your thighs further.

You nod. "Mmm-hmm."

"Well, good. I think I might just make you even more speechless soon."

You prop yourself up on your elbows. "How so?"

He smirks cheekily. "Lay back down. I'm gonna eat out this pussy until I get tired of it."


End file.
